Mothra
Mothra, a worldwide hero, is a divine moth and protector of humanity. She recently appeared in the first part King of the Monsters Arc. Where, she unfortunately met her demise. History Prehistoric Times. Mosura’s egg was layed in the Temple of the Moth, her parents unknown. In ancient times, she helped Gojira defend the planet against King Ghidorah, managing fo repel the dragon in the ice. Modern Day. Mothra incubated under Monarch’s care, a secretive organization dedicated to the defense of humanity and protection of the Titans. She hatched days before the battle of New York, communicating to Dr. Emma Russel and her daughter Madison Russel via the Orca, a high-tech device used to communicate to Titans via bio-acoustic signals. After the Temple was raided by Tywin Lannister, she escaped and went west, going several miles before cocooning herself beneath a waterfall. Meeting the G-Team. Mosura emerged from her cocoon 2 days late, under supervision of S.H.I.E.L.D and director Nick Fury. She immediately took flight, instinctively heading for Sansa Stark, the latest host of the Phoenix Force, with whom Mosura had a connection with. She emerged from the skies above Castle Bravo, emanating in a god-like might as she began to meet the G-Team. Newton figured out that she came to Castle Bravo to lead the G-Team to Gojira, who had been thought to have been dead, his life signs faded when the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated in an attempt to kill both him and King Ghidorah. She led them team to the underwater city, gathering a small crew of Titans loyal to Godzilla while they detonated a bomb in the city. Godzilla emerged, Mosura and the Titans Boeing to him as a show of respect. They all went to New York. In an attempt to save Madison Russel and stop King Ghidorah and his army of Titans. The Battle of New York. Godzilla led Mosura and his loyal followers to New York, where they engaged King Ghidorah and his army. While Gojira and King Ghidorah battled in the middle of the city, Mosura helped defend the Justice League against Ghidorah’s forces, soon being ambushed by Varan, Zilla, the Female MUTO, and Kumonga. She fought with her opponents, severely outnumbered and outgunned. Nonetheless, she prevailed against all of her foes, standing upon their unconscious bodies and letting out a call of victory. She sensed the Phoenix growing out of control in Sansa. She flew over to the falling Empire State Building, rescuing the G-Team in the nick of time, as Godzilla pinned Ghidorah under the falling building. Final Stand. Mothra took the heroes to safety, looking up to see Godzilla falling out of Ghidorah’s clutches and down to the ground. A large explosion ensued in Godzilla’s landing, sending Mothra into a building and mortally wounding her. In her final moments, she glided over to Godzilla, protectively standing over the Titan and shining her wings at Ghidorah, as the dragon tried to go for the final blow. Ghidorah charged his Gravity Beams, firing as Mothra leaped up to take the hit for Godzilla. She was.. distinegrated, only a wing surviving King Ghidorah‘s blast. In her death, she released energy which Godzilla would absorb, giving Godzilla his Fire Godzilla form and allowing him to kill King Ghidorah. Personality Mothra was worshiped as a benevolent goddess by ancient civilizations, even receiving a temple built for her in China, suggesting that she was able to coexist peacefully with humanity. Monarch classifies her behavior as that of a "protector," calling her the "mother of the natural world." Abilities Flight In her imago stage, Mothra has massive wings ( 803 feet) which make her capable of flight. Silk Mothra's natural defensive ability is to spit silk at enemies. Unlike past incarnations of the character, she can use her silk attack even in her imago stage. Mothra is seen using this attack to restrain King Ghidorah. God Rays Mothra can emit concentrated beams of beta-wave bioluminescence from the patterns on her wings. Mothra's God Rays are yellowish-white in color and are powerful enough to completely dispel storm clouds. While they produce blinding light, Mothra does not use her God Rays offensively, and seems to use them like a beacon to communicate with Godzilla and lead Monarch to him. Claws Mothra uses her mantis-like clawed forelimbs in physical combat, and is seen using them to strike Varan. Stinger Mothra possesses a wasp-like stinger on her thorax that is powerful enough to punch a hole through the Female MUTO’s armor. While not lethal, the venom from Mothra's stinger was sufficient to immobilize and incapacitate the Female MUTO for the remainder of her and Godzilla's battle against King Ghidorah. Symbiosis Mothra possesses a symbiotic relationship with Godzilla, which manifests in several ways. For instance, the pattern on her wings is meant to mimic Godzilla's eyes. Mothra is able to communicate with Godzilla over long distances through sonar, and uses this ability to guide Monarch to Godzilla so they can revive him. Most dramatically, upon her body's destruction, Mothra's energy can enter Godzilla's body and provide him with a substantial increase in power. This manifests as Godzilla becoming covered in glowing orange cracks and emitting intense heat. In this state, Godzilla can perform his most powerful attack which takes the form of a nuclear pulse shaped like Mothra's wings that produces the sound of her roar. These nuclear pulses were what allowed Godzilla to finally destroy King Ghidorah.